


Stay

by pipedreamnj



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipedreamnj/pseuds/pipedreamnj
Summary: Andrew could only hope that Neil would stay.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 30





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've write, because Stay by Rihanna always felt so much like Andreil to me.

**All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat, hot headed believer**

Neil Josten was his pipe dream, an illusion, a concept Andrew could barely understand. How could a liar make him feel so much? How could a runaway make him feel so safe, so seen, so understood?

**I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something"  
He said, "If you dare, come a little closer"**

Andrew asked for honesty, that's what he gave and wanted back. Neil dared to make Andrew low his barriers, to trust in someone who was afraid of the mirror. To trust, regardless. Even if trust was something he never gave.

**Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh, now tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know**

It was always hard to recognize, Neil seems to not understand any of Andrew's feelings towards him. Even if he saw everything Andrew tried to hide. Except for this, the redhead was a complete idiot.

**Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay**

Neil was surprising, Andrew could never guess what the new guy would do next, what would come out of his dangerous mouth. Interesting, always so interesting. That kept Andrew's attention. Until it became his favorite thing, until it became something he would be excited about.

**It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take, it's given**

Andrew was barely living, always a hostage of his med. Neil gave him sobriety, gave him his mind back. Asking for nothing in return, never asking anything from Andrew, never waiting for more than Andrew could give and daring to seem okay with that.

**Ooh, the reason I hold on  
Ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone**

Neil was getting in him, making his way in Andrew's life, digging and occupying at the same time. Challenging Andrew to feel, to back away, to go for things he shouldn't want anymore. Filling a hole he was sure that would stay the same as long as he lived.

**Well, funny you're the broken one  
But I'm the only one who needed saving  
'Cause when you never see the light  
It's hard to know which one of us is caving**

He was broken, oh how broken he was. A mess, carved, marked, turned into a scared rabbit who couldn't stand still. But Andrew could lose himself at any time, Andrew was holding tethers so fragile that the fear of breaking was constantly there.

**Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay  
Stay  
I want you to stay**

And even if scared him, the fact that he felt so tied to someone, he knew Neil would step away, he knew Neil would give him the space if Andrew asked for it. That itself was dangerous. But he never felt that way, he never felt so much, not even the fear of highs could make him feel like what he had with Neil did. And as dangerous as it was, it was still something he would still be doing. He would ask the idiot to stay, because losing him would tear Andrew apart. Losing Neil would be like losing himself with no chance of finding back. Andrew wanted Neil to stay, to stay close, to stay as long as possible.


End file.
